Philip
Philip is a character in Friday the 13th: Bad Land, a two-issue comic book miniseries releaed in 2008 by Wildstorm. A hiker, Philip is a friend of fellow hikers Jeremy and Diane Cavanaugh. Appearances Comics In Friday the 13th: Bad Land, Philip, along with Jeremy and Diane, becomes lost in a blizzard while hiking near Crystal Lake in early April. While hiking through the snow, Jeremy spots an abandoned cabin ahead and rushes to it with Jeremy and Diane. After reaching the cabin, Jeremy finds it locked and, after being asked what they should do by Philip, proceeds to barge through the door. Upon entering the cabin and removing his winter clothing, Philip, as Jeremy searches the cabin for supplies, offers to help Diane start a fire in the cabin fireplace, an offer of help which Diane politely refuses. After Jeremy finds canned goods and a battery operated lantern, he joins Philip and Diane by the fireplace to warm up, saying how lucky it was they found the cabin, which Diane guesses is a part of a summer camp. In the night, as Philip sleeps, Diane and Jeremy sneak off to a room in the cabin to have sex, not wanting to wake Philip, who has a crush on Diane and is unaware of her relationship with Jeremy. After hearing Diane scream, Philip awakes and rushes into the room where she and Jeremy are, finding them together. As Diane begins to explain to the deeply hurt Philip that she saw a masked man outside watching her through a window, Jeremy looks out the window and sees nothing. When Jeremy assures Diane that what she saw was probably a trick of the snow, Philip storms out the room to tend to the fireplace, calling Jeremy an asshole before telling him and Diane to "finish what they started." After Diane and Jeremy redress, they join Philip in the main room of the cabin and stare off into the blizzard outside through a window with him, as Diane asks "... What do we do now?", unaware Jason Voorhees the machete wielding is watching them from outside. As he tends to the fireplace, Philip is approached by Diane, who apologizes to him for what happened and explains that she and Jeremy had always meant to tell him they were together, but were afraid of hurting him. Ignoring what Diane has to say, Philip claims he is going outside and begins putting on his winter clothing. Trying to convince Philip to stay, Diane has Jeremy try to talk him into staying in the cabin, but Philip leaves regardless, saying to Jeremy "Fuck you" as he leaves. Philip returns to the cabin sometime later, startling Diane. As Diane tells him Jeremy went out to search for him, Philip reveals to her Jeremy is dead, Philip having found him decapitated in the woods. Telling Diane that the masked figure she saw outside must be real, Philip begins to barricade the cabin door with a sofa when Diane, who can only frantically apologize to Philip for what happened earlier, spots Jason Voorhees staring in a nearby window. Blocking the door with the couch, Philip starts to tell Diane to find a weapon that they can defend themselves with when he is killed when Jason rams a ski pole through the cabin door, and his head. After Philip topples to the ground dead, Diane, when Jason forces his way into the cabin, falls backwards over his corpse. As Jason advances on her, Diane tears the ski pole out of Philip's head and impales Jason with it before fleeing from the cabin. Category: Victims of Jason Voorhees Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Bad Land Category:Characters Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Male victims Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters